The objective is to further develop and strengthen the broad-based multidisciplinary and interdisciplinary research program of the Anesthesia Research Center (ARC) of the University of Washington. This Center, established in 1968, has as its specific missions: (1) to define, to investigate and to solve some of the major problems in anesthesia and related fields; and (2) to contribute knowledge which will have relevance to other clinical disciplines and basic sciences. Although no funds for training are being requested in this application, we consider that an important responsibility of our Research Center and by-product of the investigations carried out therein, is to provide an optimum environment for the education and training of medical scientists who will pursue an academic career of teaching and research in these areas and to improve the quality and number of clinical anesthesiologists. The ultimate goal of all these efforts will be to help improve one important facet of health care in the United States. The proposed program includes 22 research clustered into eight broadly defined areas: (1) cellular studies of anesthesia; (2) respiration; (3) neuropharmacology; (4) obstetric anesthesia and perinatal biology; (5) bioengineering; (6) circulation; (7) regional anesthesia; and (8) pain. These programs will involve members of almost every department of the Medical School and will integrate with and strengthen all facets of anesthesiology training.